Conflate
by Anoctnymous
Summary: Inilah sedikit dari momen-momen kecil di antara Erwin dan Levi yang tersimpan dalam kotak memori mereka. /Eruri drabble-ish untuk 10 drabble shuffle song challenge.


**Conflate**

**.**

**Summary:** Inilah sedikit dari momen-momen kecil di antara Erwin dan Levi yang tersimpan dalam kotak memori mereka.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Semua lagu yang tercantum di sini milik penciptanya masing-masing. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan secara material dalam pembuatan fic.

**Warnings:** pendek pake banget, random timeline, canon/semi-canon.

**Note:** Maaf saya latah ikut-ikutan challenge. Yah habisnya judul lagu di playlist saya terlalu menggoda untuk dijadiin prompt ;/;

Happy reading~

.

* * *

.

.

**x. (Blue – Big Bang)**

.

Si pelaku kriminal tidak dapat mengingat betapa cantiknya permadani biru tanpa batas yang tergelar di atas kepala. Yang tersimpan dalam memorinya adalah gang-gang kumuh beralaskan lumpur, langit bersepuh kelabu, dan angin malam yang membekukan sendi.

Tapi ketika tangan itu menariknya keluar dari kegelapan, memberikannya sepasang sayap untuk terbang, ia melihat iris biru terhampar di hadapannya. Seperti langit di musim semi. Cerah, hangat, pembawa harapan baru.

Spektrum warna yang takkan pernah ia lupakan.

.

.

#

**ix. (Cardiology – Good Charlote)**

.

"Aku, Erwin Smith, menyambutmu secara pribadi. Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi anggota _Scouting Legion_. Selamat datang." Pria itu memperagakan _salute _khusus militer—tangan kanan mengepal di dada kiri, sedang tangan yang satunya lagi tersembunyi di belakang punggung.

"Serahkan jantungmu."

.

Detik itu adalah hari di mana Levi menyerahkan tidak hanya jantung, tapi juga hati, jiwa, dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya bukan kepada Raja, bukan pula pemerintah. Tidak kepada siapapun. Melainkan untuk Erwin seorang.

.

.

#

**viii. (Close To You – Olivia)**

.

_Well, _kau tahu, jadi orang berpangkat tinggi itu ada keuntungan tersendiri. Misalnya, disediakan fasilitas yang memadai. Kamar luas hanya milikmu seorang. Kau tidak harus berjejal dengan prajurit lainnya dalam satu barak. Mau koprol sambil kayang juga boleh. Lalu kasur super nyaman adalah teman tidurmu sehingga kau tidak akan terbangun dengan pinggang encok keesokan harinya.

Dan, oh, jangan lupa bagian yang paling menyenangkan; setiap perintah yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah absolut. Jadi tidak akan ada yang akan banyak tanya ketika kau selalu menyediakan tempat khusus di kananmu untuk si c_orporal _saat makan malam bersama atau kenapa tiba-tiba kau memindahkan kamar pemuda itu tepat di sebelahmu.

Terkadang _sedikit _manipulatif itu memang perlu.

Benarkan, Tuan Smith?

.

.

#

**vii. (I Need a Doctor – Eminem ft. )**

.

Mungkin sang _corporal _perlu mendiagnosa anomali pada dirinya belakangan ini.

Mungkin ia sedang demam ketika tangannya dan erwin bersentuhan sebab suhu tubuhnya memanas secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin tadi ia salah makan sehingga serasa ada kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya setiap kali Erwin melontarkan pujian sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya. Mungkin juga bekas lukanya kembali menganga tatkala ia ditugaskan berbeda tim dengan komandan karena ada setitik perih tersisa di sudut hatinya.

Atau mungkin yang ia perlukan hanyalah jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

#

**vi. (Hot Summer – f(x) )**

.

Dari keempat jenis musim, Levi paling menganaktirikan musim panas.

Matahari serasa berduplikat jadi dua. Keringat mendesak keluar dari pori-pori, membasahi baju, melekat di kulit. Eew, menjijikan.

Malang mereka hidup di zaman pendingin ruangan atau kipan angin belum ditemukan,membuat Levi ingin berendam dalam bak mandi berisikan balok-balok es seharian. Atau berharap muncul ibu peri baik hati entah dari mana yang dapat menyihir seragam anti panas.

Sayangnya kedua opsi tersebut adalah mustahil terwujud.

Hingga pada suatu hari, sambil menggerutu tidak jelas, Levi menyerobot masuk ke dalam kamar Erwin dan tidak sengaja (tolong digarisbawahi kata tadi) menyaksikan komandannya sementara membuka kemeja.

Rambut pirang acak-acakan. Tubuh berlapis otot yang terbentuk sempurna mengilap, basah oleh keringat.

Terlihat sangat … seduktif.

_uh-oh._

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Levi bersyukur musim panas tercipta.

.

.

#

**v. (I Remember You – Yui)**

.

Levi mengintip di balik celah pintu yang terbuka. Tidak biasanya ia mendapati meja sang komandan dihadiri seekor anak kucing alih-alih tumpukan dokumen. Kucing berbulu hitam mengeong pelan saat Erwin menggelitik lehernya.

Levi masuk ke dalam. Ia ikut mengelus puncak kepala si kucing. Hewan berkaki empat itu mengambil sikap sigap. Ekornya menegang. Levi refleks menarik tangan sebelum cakar mengenai kulitnya.

"Tch. Kucing sialan ini sepertinya tidak suka padaku."

"Itu karena kau mendekatinya dengan cara yang salah."

Erwin menyentuh ujung telinga si kucing. Jari merayap hingga ke punggung, membelai bulu halusnya dengan penuh afeksi. Ia bergelung manja di lengan Erwin.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka binatang," Levi mengambil pena bulu di meja, menggoyang-goyangkannya tepat di depan hidung kucing. Masih berusaha mencuri atensi.

"Memang tidak. Tapi aku suka kucing," Erwin menanggapi. "Terutama yang mungil. Tangkas dan liar. Menantang untuk ditaklukan."

Levi mengangkat kepala. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Sudut bibir Erwin tertarik.

"Mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

.

.

#

**iv. (On the Night Like This – Mocca)**

.

Di malam-malam pertama awal bergabungnya Levi bersama _Scouting Legion_, ia sulit beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru dan tidak bisa terlelap.

Erwin memutar otak mencari solusi.

Uji coba pertama: menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur.

_("Suaramu jelek.")_

Uji coba kedua: menceritakan dongeng yang pernah didengar semasa kanak-kanak dengan sedikit modifikasi.

_("AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!")_

Mendapat protes keras, Erwin memutuskan untuk membacakan jurnal penelitian titan.

Levi sukses jatuh tertidur karena bosan.

.

Ratusan malam setelahnya, giliran Erwin yang selalu terjaga. Menyusun strategi baru, menyiapkan formasi untuk ekspedisi selanjutnya.

_("Aku heran masih ada spesies manusia sepertimu dan Hanji dengan otak yang sanggup bekerja 24 jam. Bisa-bisa kau mati bukan karena dimakan titan tapi kurang istiharat.")_

Mengomel macam ibu-ibu yang mengalami masalah mengurusi tiga anak. Berdalih akan menemani malam panjang Erwin, Levi tidak beranjak dari sampingnya dan berakhir dengan ketiduran karena tidak sanggup begadang sampai pagi.

Erwin tersenyum kecil, menggendong Levi kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

#

**iii. (Lonely (acoustic vers.) - Sungha Jung)**

.

"Apa?! Aku harus tinggal kurang lebih sebulan di kastil bobrok itu?"

"Tepat."

"Apa tidak ada tempat yang lebih jauh lagi?" Sarkasme.

"Bekas markas _Scouting Legion_ adalah tempat terbaik bagimu untuk mengawasi Eren Jaeger."

"Kau yakin nanti tidak akan merindukanku?"

Terdiam sesaat.

"Lakukanlah. Ini perintah." Bukan sebuah jawaban.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Lev—"

Tersenyum miris, mendapati kursi yang biasanya dihuni kini dibiarkan kosong. Cangkir kopi terabaikan di sisi terdalam lemari. Rangkaian kalimat menguap di udara, hilang tanpa balasan yang dinanti.

30 hari masih sangat lama.

.

.

#

**ii. (Monster – Big Bang)**

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Erwin _membunuh _nuraninya. Menikam berkali-kali dengan belati bernama 'konsekuensi sebagai seorang komandan'. Saat diperhadapkan dengan pilihan sulit, tidak ada lagi sekat yang mengaburkan keputusannya.

'_Kalian akan mati karena aku.'_

Darah para prajurit membasuh kaki.

Erwin adalah **monster** atas dirinya sendiri.

.

Ketika ia mulai mati rasa saat ada yang meregang nyawa demi menjalankan perintahnya, di sanalah Levi berperan sebagai katalisator.

Menyadarkan bagaimana rasanya pedih kehilangan. Menghidupkan syaraf kemanusiaannya. Membawa sisi lain dari Erwin—yang hanya ia tunjukan untuk orang-orang terdekatnya—kembali ke permukaan.

.

.

#

**i. (Your Affection – Shoko Hirata)**

.

Ada banyak bentuk _cinta _di dunia.

Taburan frasa romantis dalam setiap tutur kata. Mendominasi untuk memiliki. Agresif dan pasif. Rindu yang terpisahkan ribuan kilometer. Bersikap atraktif demi mencuri atensi. Diam-diam mencinta.

Sangat banyak.

Bagi Erwin dan Levi, kala di mana maut hanya berjarak sejengkal dan kata-kata cinta semu terkikis oleh waktu, yang mereka lakukan adalah devosi abadi untuk saling melindungi. Agar dapat melihat wajah yang sama setiap harinya. Agar dapat mendengar suara yang sama setiap harinya.

Berjuang bertahan hidup adalah bentuk afeksi yang mereka pilih.

.

.

.

_f i n_

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Saya cinta drabble!

Fanfic kilat yang dibuat di tengah perjalanan pulang kampung. Saya nunggu playlist muter lagu 'Trust You'-nya Yuna Ito dan 'Gift and curses' Yellowcard KENAPA GA MUNCUL orz.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Reviews are always welcome :)

(Masih ada satu lagi di bawah karena saya baru nyadar kalo bikinnya kelebihan /ming. **Warning:** kata-kata yang menjurus *if you know what i mean*)

* * *

.

.

**0; Bonus Track. (Your Touch – Blake Lewis)**

.

Perbedaan postur yang cukup mencolok antara keduanya membuat Erwin berhati-hati saat menyentuh tiap senti kulit Levi dalam kegelapan, seolah subordinatnya itu adalah boneka porselen yang akan remuk dalam cengkeramannya.

Levi lalu menggeram (_"teruskan dan jangan membuatku menunggu."_) dan keesokan paginya ia akan terbangun dengan sedikit memar di beberapa bagian tubuh.

Satu catatan kecil di otak Levi: Komandan Erwin tidak hanya garang saat di medan perang saja.


End file.
